phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Feline Folk
The feline folk are a group of humanoids that represent the feline kingdom. They are humanoid familiar cats (with tails), humanoid lions (without tails), humanoid leopards, humanoid tigers, and many more. Appearance In general, the feline folk are lithe and slender, standing midway between dwarves and humans in stature. While clearly humanoid, they possess many feline features, including a coat of soft fine fur, and slit pupils. Their ears are pointed, but unlike those of elves, are more rounded and catlike. They manipulate objects as easily as any other humanoid, but their fingers terminate in small, sharp, retractable claws. These claws are typically not powerful enough to be used as weapons, but some members of the species—either by quirk of birth or from years of honing—can use them with deadly effect. Feline whiskers are not uncommon, but not universal, and hair and eye color vary greatly. Society The feline folk appear to live as cursorial hunters and a tribal people. They do this so well, living in tents and yurts and living off the land, wearing rustic clothing, sometimes going naked, that a good majority of humans don't notice. The pursuit of personal power never comes before the health and well-being of the tribe, however. More than one race has underestimated this seemingly gentle people only to discover much too late that their cohesion also provides them great strength. Feline folk prefer to be led by their most competent members, usually a council of sub-chieftains chosen by their peers, either though consensus or election. The sub-chiefs then choose a chieftain to lead in times of danger and to mediate disputes among the sub-chiefs. The chieftain is the most capable member of the tribe, and is often magically talented. Some feline folk who settle in more urban and civilized areas still cling to a similar tribal structure, but often see friends outside the tribe, even those from other races, as part of their extended tribe. Within adventuring groups, feline folk who do not consider themselves the obvious choice as chieftain often defer to the person who most resembles their cultural ideal of a chieftain. Relations Adaptable and curious, catfolk get along with almost any race that extends reciprocal goodwill. They acclimate easily to halflings, humans, and especially elves. feline folk and elves share a passionate nature, as well as a love of music, dance, and storytelling; elven communities often gently mentor catfolk tribes, though such elves are careful not to act in a patronizing manner toward their feline friends. Gnomes make natural companions for catfolk, as catfolk enjoy gnomes' strange and obsessive qualities. Feline folk are tolerant of kobolds as long as the reptilian beings respect the catfolk's boundaries. The feral nature of orcs stirs as much puzzlement as it does revulsion among feline folk, as they don't understand orcs' savagery and propensity for self-destruction. Half-orcs, on the other hand, intrigue feline folk, especially those half-orcs who strive to excel beyond the deleterious and hateful nature of their savage kin. Feline folk often view goblins and ratfolk as vermin, as they disdain the swarming and pernicious tendencies of those races. Alignment and Religion With community and unselfish cooperation at the center of their culture, as well as a good-natured curiosity and willingness to adapt to the customs of many other races, most feline folk tend toward good alignments. The clear majority of feline folk are also chaotic, as wisdom is not their strongest virtue; nevertheless, there are exceptions with cause. Adventurers Natural born trackers, the hunter-gatherer aspect of their tribes pushes many feline folk toward occupations as rangers and druids by default, but such roles don't always speak to their love of performance art, be it song, dance, or storytelling. Feline folk legends also speak of a rich tradition of great sorcerer heroes. Those feline folk who internalize their wanderlust often become wizards and monks, with many of those monks taking the path of the nimble guardian. While amongst the felines cavaliers and inquisitors are rare (steadfast dedication to a cause is often alien to some of the feline folk mindsets) individuals who choose these paths are never looked down upon. Feline folk understand that exploration and self-knowledge can lead down many roads, and are accepting of nearly all professions and ways of life. Racial Stats *'+2 Strength, +2 Dexerity , –2 Wisdom': Feline folk are strong and agile, but often lack common sense. *'Catfolk': Felines are humanoids with the catfolk subtype. *'Medium': Felines are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Felines have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Low-Light Vision': In dim light, felines can see twice as far as humans. *'Cat's Luck (Ex)': Once per day when a feline makes a Reflex saving throw, he can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. He must decide to use this ability before the saving throw is attempted. *'Natural Hunter': Felines receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks. *'Sprinter': Felines gain a 10-foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. *'Languages': Felines begin play speaking Common and Felinis. Felines with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Sylvan. Section 15: Copyright Notice - Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Category:Races Category:Catfolk Category:Humanoid Category:Player's Guide Category:Player Races Category:The World Category:World